the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Catching My Demons
"You... you are a traitor." "Traitor? You killed people!" "I did what was right." "No. You were a fool." Prompt It's Franziska's wedding day, and everything is coming together. But finally uniting with Adrian, means facing her past... and betraying the father she knew. Catching My Demons Something in the air managed to make Franziska smile. The wedding was coming together, and for some reason, it made her happy. Maybe it was becuase she'd handed the stress of running things to her little brother, Miles Edgeworth, and his foolish fool of partner, Phoenix Wright. She'd yet to see Adrian, but Franziska resisted the temptation by telling herself it was bad luck. And yet... the whole affair left a nagging point in the back of her mind. While the guest list had expanded since she'd relinquished control of the wedding, there was someone who should be there... who couldn't be. At the moment, the wedding consisted of the Scruffy Detective and his wife, the entire Fey family, three rookie prosecutors, and a couple of Adrian's cousins. Franziska wasn't sure why some of those foolish fools were attending, but she was forcing herself to admit that weddings were the ultimate ways to gather fools. But I can't help but need closure. I need... someone to listen to me. Listen to this foolish foolishness my inner fool is foolishly thinking. Her eyes settled on Phoenix Wright, who had just passed by. Franziska was forced to hitch up her dress, as she stalked after Phoenix Wright, her mind reaching several conclusions at once. She caught up with him inside one of the tents, "Phoenix Wright! I require your assistance!" Phoenix yelped, and spun around quickly, "Y-Yes Franziska? I'm here for anything you might need!" Franziska scowled, "No need to be so high strung, you foolish fool of a fool. Only fools are so worried when I foolishly speak to them, Phoenix Wright." "Er... Okay. What do you need?" Phoenix asked, scratching his head. "Where can I find the young Fey girl?" Franziska asked. Phoenix thought for a second, "Do you mean Pearl?" "The flower girl with the pretzel hair!" Phoenix nodded, "That's Pearls. I'll go find her." He headed off, looking confused. Franziska bit her lip, afraid to reveal her intentions suddenly. The young Fey girl, who Franziska attributed to 'Pearl' ran through the open tent, a grin upon her face, "Yes Ms. Frannie? Mr. Nick said you needed me." Franziska winced at the childish nickname the girl had given to her, "Erm... well yes. Sit down, and I'll explain." The two girls carefully seated themselves on some of the folding chairs, and Franziska cleared her throat, "You, and your foolish band of fools are all spirit mediums, correct?" Pearl nodded, "We are. Do you um... need somebody channelled?" "Y-yes." Franziska gulped, "Have you ever heard of a man named Manfred von Karma?" Pearl bit her thumb, "No... I'm sorry, Ms. Frannie, I haven't." It's just as well. The girl might be a fool, but she's too young to live with this burden upon her. Franziska reached for her phone, and in a few moments, pulled up a picture of her father, from when he was still alive. Pearl nodded, and clasped her hands together. There was a few moments of silence, and then suddenly, Manfred von Karma was once again sitting in front of Franziska. Only this time, he was in a tiny pink kimono thing. Manfred looked utterly ridiculous in Pearl's robes, and Franziska had to force herself not to snort. He was still her Papa, even if it had been many years since they'd seen each other. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney Category:Fradrian Category:Wrightworth